Brooklyn Umiko
: “''Psych!” : ―Brooklyn's catchphrase.(several episodes) Brooklyn Umiko is one of ''Gaia Guardians's main characters and the Water Guardian, Icestorm. Brooklyn is 16 years old when the series begins and attends Delta Cascade High. She is represented by the colors blue, dark green-blue and silver and the shape of a teardrop. Bio Brooklyn is 16 years old when the series begins and attends Delta Cascade Academy. Brooklyn has had an A+ average since she started school, something she is proud of but has caused the other kids to see her as a nerd. Brooklyn is cool-headed, graceful and intelligent, which makes her a good fit for the job of being the Water Guardian. Appearance Physical Appearance Brooklyn is a Japanese girl with long straight black hair, a long thin nose, peach skin and blue eyes with blue eye shadow. She is very tall and scrawny, with small hips and breasts. She wears tight, light to medium clothes; her dark blue glasses are an exception. Icestorm As Icestrorm, Brooklyn wears a blue robe with wavy dark green-wave designs at the waist, wrists and bottom and with a silver belt, silver boots and silver streaks running through her hair. The belt partially covers the wavy designs around her waist and has a teardrop-shaped blue gem. Her hair also becomes wavy in contrast to its original straightness and has streaks of different shades of blue, grey and green in her hair. Her eyes glow a blue, have a mask made of water to help her see in the absence of her glasses and she has silver shorts and a blue skirt under her robe. Personality Brooklyn is shown to be rather calm and mellow, not very loud or emotional and very positive and relaxed in nature. She does get angry, scared, sad, etc. but not by very much. Brooklyn is also gentle and generous. She is naturally kind, easy-going, and helpful. She easily calms her friends when they let their emotions get the better of them. Brooklyn believes in learning lessons from your mistakes and becoming a better person from them. Oddly enough, Brooklyn is an extremely jealous and competitive girl, which at first is a shock to those who know her as cool-headed and content. This breaks her out of her levelheadedness and makes her become sly and violent. Though she is embarrassed by it, this is unfortunately on off her flaws she has yet to grow out of. She becomes less competitive and a fair player when Sam teaches her to be a fair player. She hates people getting too close to Sam, her friends hanging out with others and is set on her goals, doing her best to stop anyone getting in her way. Brooklyn is the most intelligent member of the Gaia Guardians: creative, a quick thinker and an A+ student, the others turn to her for answers to problems. She had been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems. Brooklyn is a remarkably cunning strategist as well, plotting elaborate schemes, and decoying everybody's perceptions to achieve her goal. Others often underestimate her because of her scrawny build or are intimidated by her because of her height, both of which she uses to her advantage, in battle and in school. Ironically, she too underestimates and looks down on those who she sees as lower in intellect then her. Thankfully, this is also a flaw she grows out of. She is proud of her intellect but hates being called a nerd. She loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights. Brooklyn is a devoted prankster and sees it as one of her life goals. April Fools’ Day is her favorite day of the year. She is not malicious in her pranks and knows her own and her victim’s limits. When someone falls for her schemes or her pranks, she yells “''Psych!” She is a mix between a tomboy and girly-girl, enjoying girly things like dresses and make-up but willing to join in on boyish things as well like sports. She is often seen reading a book. She has a bad habit of talking to herself. This sometimes annoys her friends when they catch her, causing her to blush. Brooklyn is cool-headed, graceful and intelligent, which makes her a good fit for the job of being the Water Guardian. Abilities '''Natural Abilities' * Creative, quick thinking, and a natural strategist. * Swimming. Powers * Able to bend water to her will. First shown in No Choice. * Able to freeze water. First shown in No Choice. * Able to boil water. First shown in Fire-Forged Friends. Weapons * Whip. Gallery Profile Pics BrooklynUmiko.GaiaWarriors.jpeg|Brooklyn Umiko Icestorm.GaiaWarriors.jpeg |Icestorm Title Cards Fire-ForgedFriends.GaiaGuardians.jpeg|Fire-Forged Friends Screenshots No Choice NoChoice.BrooklynlookingatGoldenstreak'sTower.jpeg | Brooklyn looking at Goldenstreak’s Tower. Trivia * The name ‘Brooklyn’ is usually regarded as a combination of the names Brook or Brooke, a name derived from an English surname meaning "one who lives near a brook" and the suffix –lyn. The meaning of the Japanese name Umiko is “Child of the sea”. This is a reference to her status as the Water Guardian. * Brooklyn is right handed. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters